strange meetings
by Arianna Lennox-witwicky
Summary: ever find your self in the transformers G1 universe? well niether did i. but i still some how ended up there, and captured very quickly. by the cons.
1. Chapter 1

"This can't be real." I thought as I dodged behind a dumpster. "I can't believe that I am being chased by the decepticons." Today started out normal enough. Go to school, hang out with my friends until 9:15, head to class, go home, and read fanfiction.

While I was thinking about that day ravage had found me. I turned around just as ravage pounced on me. The other decepticons came over to where we were. Ravage got off of me. Then starscream grabbed me. "Let go of me you decepticreep." I hissed. They all laughed at me.

"This femme has got a lot of spunk. May I keep her as a pet/slave lord megatron?" soundwave asked megatron. Megatron took me from starscream. "Soundwave you will be in charge of this human until we can use her to trade with the Autobots." Megatron said. I glared up at soundwave.

"Decepticons return to base. Now!" all the decepticons took of into the air. Megatron was the last to leave. "What is it you want with me?"I asked Megatron.

"You are going to be our hostage. Once the autobots find out we have you. They will bend to our will to save you." Megatron replied. I glared up at him. He glared back at me.

next day

"Megatron let the girl go!" Optimus prime shouted at Megatron. Megatron laughed at optimus prime. "I need her as a barging chip for my solders freedom." megatron replied. I was by now looking between the two fraction leaders as they shouted threats back and forth.

Finaly they had come up with a comprimise. The autobots said they would trade their decepticon prisners for my saftey. The prisoners of the autobots were let go megatron placed me on the ground, and shoved me towards optimus prime.

After that the decepticons left with a couple more insults exchanged. I stood there still surprised with how gentle megatron was when he pushed me towards the autobots. optimus prime stepped forward with ratchet next to him.

" Are you alright?" optimus prime asked me. "Yes iam. Thank you." i said. optimus knelt down next to me. " what is your name little one?" optimus asked me. "My name is caroline."

a/n I will continue this story if those who read like it.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is your name little one?" optimus prime asked me. "my name is Caroline," I said.

"Caroline do you know what the deceptions wanted with you?" optimus prime asked me. "I dont know what they wanted with me." I replied. Ratchet whispered something to optimus. optimus nodded back at ratchet.

"I think it is best that we head back to the base." optimus said. optimus transformed the others followed his lead. Ratchet opened his passenger door for me. I walked over to him , and climbed in. The door closed after I had got settled.

"You should rest. It will be awhile until we get back to the base." ratchet said. I only nodded in reply. I curled up into a ball, and fell asleep.

An hour later.

"We are here little one." Ratchet said. I sat up slowly . The passenger door opened so that i could get out.

"This place is so much bigger in real life than it is in the cartoon." I thought. Ratchet put his hand down next to me for me to get on. I climbed onto his hand. He lifted his hand up slowly. "At least they are nothing like the cons. They would just pick you up as fast as they could." I thought to myself. We followed behind the rest of the autobots for awhile until. Some one shouted out my name.

" CAROLINE!" Ratchet froze where he was after the shout. I started giggling. Ratchet looked behind him at the ground.

"Jen shouldn't you be with Jazz?" Ratchet asked Jen. Jen laughed at that.

"I wanted to see one of my best friends from school." Jen said. "Hi! Jen how have you been?" I asked her. "DO you know how boring school is without you there?" Ratchet was looking between me and Jen.

"Jen will you take Caroline to your room please." Ratchet said. Jen nodded up to him. Ratchet put his hand on the ground for me to get off. I followed behind Jen to her room.

"Jen how long have you been here?" I asked her. "A couple of days why?" Jen replied. We entered her room. We sat down on her bed facing each other.

"How did you meet them?" I asked. "The decepticons had grabbed me as well." Jen said.

"Megatron was gentle when he pushed me towards the autobots." Jen said quietly. I looked at her.

"He was gentle when he pushed me towards the autobots to" I said.


End file.
